The Statistical Consulting Service (SCS) was formally established in 1996 to provide statistical and computational expertise in the design, analysis, and interpretation of experimental results from Institute research activities. Statistical expertise provided by the SCS ranges from advice regarding data analysis to more extensive collaborative research efforts that result in joint publications in subject matter journals. These consulting projects involve a variety of scientific endeavors, including both laboratory and human studies. A number of statisticians from the Biostatistics Branch are involved in varying degrees with the SCS. This Resource Review report summarizes the consulting/collaborations provided by the Biostatistics Branch statisticians identified above for projects dealing with laboratory research. Some of these activities involved the National Toxicology Program's (NTP's) long term rodent carcinogenicity studies. During FY2005 we provided significant input into the preparation of 17 NTP Technical Reports. Examples of project collaborations include; (i) Statistical modeling of mutation rates in viruses and cell lines. (ii) Identification of additional binding sites for transcriptional activation of the CYP2C9 promoter. (iii) Expression of heregulin by activation of ErbB receptors in mouse mammary tumor cells. (iv) Changes in gene expression of mouse uterine tissue with exposure to estradiol, IGF, EGF, ICI. (v) Effects of antioxidants on prostate tumor development in TRAMP mice.